Now and Forever
by secret77752
Summary: When fear over takes the senses, what other reaction is there but to run or fight? but what if these two options are taken away? How will Mikana, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino deal with there new found kidnappers, especially when these predators confess there love to them? Will they accept, or will they resist till there death?
1. description

This is just a little description…the first chapter is right after and a little bit more about myself and the plot of this story XD.. so you don't have to read this unless you have no idea what the characters look like and it also explains what their animals are and some of their powers and a little background of what is to come for the girls.. Plus I made up a character I hope you guys will like!

Predators

Naruto and Sauske were waiting patiently almost stalking like waiting for two girls to walk by. They had been observing them for a couple weeks now and utterly fell in love with them. It was the middle of October and the weather was becoming chilly and windy. They continued to wait watching the leaves fall and the sun rise, illuminating the sky in a mixture or pinks and oranges. Anybody ells would have gotten up and left frustrated, but not these two. You see they weren't your average nineteen year old boys, no they were superhuman. You see they come from a bloodline that descends from animal ancestors, giving them animal traits, instincts, and over the years of evolution super human powers. In total they were a group of five in total. The leader of their group was a dragon descendant named Neji. Neji had long brown hair and white pearl eyes, he was kind and caring but when he got mad his dragon fury would explode into a rampage. He was the oldest of them all and very strict, disobedience towards his authority was not taken lightly. His mate was a girl named Tenten. She was calm and collected but would stand up for her roommates any day without hesitation. He strong will was what attracted Neji to herself. She wore traditional Chinese tops and Capri's, and always wore her hair up in two signature buns. Neji was going to make her his no matter what. Now Neji was never the one two kidnap and since he was the leader he sent two of his friends to bring the girls back to the mansion. Un like Neji ,

Naruto was always having fun and acting cute. He has blue eyes clear as water and spiky blond hair that gave him a fun soft look, but to be honest he was one of the most dangerous ones in the group, thanks to his strong fox genes he has amazingly powerful attacks, he couldn't fly like Neji but he was wicked fast and could sprint roof top from roof top. Of course he never liked to show his truly feral side, especially to his mate to be a young girl named Hinata. This shy young girl had long dark purplish blue-black hair that fell down her slender shoulders. Her eyes were white with a tint of lavender that accompanied her pretty face. She was quite and scarred easily so Naruto would have to be gentle with her once he took her away.

Kiba was Naruto`s best friend and his bloodline descended from wolves, he had canines and wild brown hair, yet his eyes were soft and caring, to be honest he was like a giant puppy and would risk his life to protect his mate a girl named Mikana. Mikana was small and beautiful. She had semi-long chocolate brown hair with beautiful full brown eyes that would melt you like honey. Kiba was usually rambunctious and loud but when he was near her he would be so calm and serene it was like he was a tamed dog. She was usually shy and quite in public but when with her friends she was fun and outgoing with a great sense of humor.

Then there was Shikamaru, he was lazy and laid back. He had brown hair usually up in pony tail, and his eyes were black and mysterious. His animal genes were from a black panther which is why he was the master at manipulating shadows and controlling people. Which is why he fell in love with a loud mouth bossy blond named Ino, he loved the idea of putting her in her place and controlling her life from now on.

Last but not least was the tall leader like raven haired boy named Sauske, he was from a long line of ravens (hence the hair color) he was strong and like to look presentable in front of his friends but when he was around hi mate he let loose and enjoyed teasing his pink haired mate named Sakura.

They were all very powerful and strong and soon they would each have mates to bare there children, love them and be loved. The first couple of weeks would be tough getting there angles to open up, but eventually they would realize the potential they had for a great life with them… in a matter of hours they would see them then the plan would start, and they would be theirs forever. They were nice in general, but a soon as their girls were in danger they would turn to the worlds greatest predator. (To be continued)


	2. Chapter 1: Taken

Hello readers! This is my first fanfic and I'm still a little iffy on how things work on this website. This story captures some of my favorite Naruto couples with the exception of a new character I created named Mikana which I paired with Kiba because I had a hard time deciding weather to put him with Hinata or Naruto with Hinata… so I made her up! I will need you guys to help review me so I know how to get better… something you should know so you don't get lost is that after the girls get taken away ( spoiler alert) the story timeline dose go back to the beginning of that point but changes character view points so you see what happened to each individual girl with in a three day period with there mates to be… so you will see some events reoccurring but ill try not to make it boring… people I'm well aware that I have some grammatical errors I try my best to fix them but my computer is well… old! So don't be a hater on a few spelling mistakes because you know what I was trying to say in the end anyways and if you don't like it don't read it. Simple explanation…. Ahaha jk. But seriously I will need help so your reviews will be critical….. 3, 2, 1…

Taken

It was early morning, the light beaming through the shades illuminating Hinata`s face. She opened her lavender tinted eyes and gave a small yawn. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms and was startled with a small tap at her door.

"Hina-chan time to get up we have the morning shift today at the café." The bubblegum haired girl said from behind the door.

"Oh umm...Hai... Arigato Sakura-Chan I was already up, do you want me to make breakfast?" she stuttered a bit.

"No, no its alright I got it. you just get ready" she replied making her way down to the kitchen. Hinata shouted a quick ok, and made he way to her closet rummaging through her clothes looking for her t-shirt with the café logo. After putting on the brown t-shirt with pink lettering, and a baize knee length skirt and light brown ballerina flats she made her way to her bathroom connected to her room. She splashed cold water on her face, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair putting it up in a high ponytail. After she was refreshed and presentable she made her way down to the kitchen were the aroma of bacon and eggs greeted her from the top of the staircase. At the stove stood the pink haired girl stirring some eggs and frying bacon, but there was no sign of her other friends.

"Umm, Sakura… were is Ino?" she asked a little bewildered.

"Tenten left a note saying that Ino broke the strap to her shoe that she wears for work, so she and Tenten left early to do some quick shopping before there shifts at one, and Mikana is still sleeping. She said they would see us at the café" Sakura answered placing a plate of food in front of Hinata and sitting down next to her. They sat in silence listening to the birds chirping outside the window while they ate. Soon after Mikana skipped down stairs with a black skirt, pink top, black ballerina flats and her hair up in a cute spiky ponytail with the ends giving her face a cute bubbly look, she made her way to the kitchen and served herself some breakfast. While she was fixing her plate she greeted her roommates.

"You guys should have woken me; I would have helped with the cooking Sakura." She replied sitting down with a sweet smile and black shades resting on the top of her head.

"Your shift isn't till one Mika, so I thought you would have liked sleeping in a little." Sakura responded smiling back.

"Oh I don't mind helping my friends, even waking up early is fine with me." She said giving them a wink.

After breakfast was finished Sakura went upstairs to fix her hair while Hinata and Mikana washed the dishes. Once everything was done Mikana offered to drive them to work since she was going out with her boyfriend Sai a little before her shift. Once they all piled into her convertible she drove them to the café. After exchanging a thank you and a couple hugs Mikana left Sakura and Hinata outside the Café _Manefic. _ Once they were inside they punched there cards, put on there café hats and picked up the waitress trays. Sakura made her way around the cute café taking orders and bringing the customers tea and pastries, while Hinata managed the store front, handing out sweets from behind a counter and charging customers their bills. They were both so preoccupied with there jobs and the busy morning they didn't notice that Ino and Tenten, were no where to be found.

After about an hour or so of working, their manager Mike came out a little worried and confused.

"Good morning ladies! How are things going?" he asked cheerfully to his employees who he cared so much about.

"Oh hello Mike, were fine thank you and business is busy as usual." Hinata replied with a sweet smile.

"Hey Mike!... Thank you sir that will be five dollars and twenty-six cents. Would you like to take the leftovers?..." she greeted back, Quickly turning back to the customer.

"That's good to hear, so I'm assuming Tenten and Ino are not feeling well?" he asked raising a concerned eyebrow.

"No their fine… why do you ask?" Sakura asked while turning around while carrying a tray full of empty tea cups and cupcake wrappers.

"Well they never miss unless there sick and they didn't come in this morning so I assumed…" he said while giving her a puzzled look. Sakura a little surprised flashed a look to the clock; reading 1:33.

"What! Their not here yet? They both left early this morning to a quick errand. Strange I didn't even notice… where could they be? to be running so late?" she asked looking around the room hoping to see them hiding somewhere.

"Perhaps they had an emergency… we could try calling them Ino always picks up her phone." Hinata suggested taking out her lavender cell phone and dialing Ino`s phone.

`ring ring ring,,, heyyyy sorry I cant come to the phone right now! Leave your name, number, and a brief message and ill get back to you a soon as possible…. Beep!'

"She didn't answer the phone Saku… which is strange… try calling Mikana maybe she can go to the store and see if their there." Hinata said a little bit worried about her Friends.

"uhhh, sure….(dial)….. "

"Hello Mika?..."

"SA-SAKURA! PLEASE I NEED HELP…. AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME… SOME WEIRDO IS CHASING ME AROUND… (HYSTERICALLY CRYING) NOOO, PLEASE NOO.. SAKUUURAAA! HE HAS BROWN HAIR BROWN EYES AND RED TATOOS ON HIS FACE! HELP PLEASE!... OH GOD! NOOO NOOO NOOO…..MMMMH… AHH" (SILENCE…beep beep beep)

"MI-MI-MIKANA! ARE YOU STILL THEIR! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Sakura sobbed in total shock sinking to her knees. Hinata just stood there hand covering her mouth while she wept. `Someone took her, they took her away…`.

"Hinata we have to go find Ino and Tenten! Lets go… I'm sorry Mike… but, but Mika was kidnapped and we have to help… ahh why! Why her! You BASTARD WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY?" Sakura screamed and went to take Hinata's hand to go and search for her other friends.

"You girls go…ill call the police and report what happened to Mikana." Mike said with a sad look in his eye as he left to his office to notify the police.

In the meanwhile Sakura and Hinata were off searching for her friends and to look for any traces of Mikana. They had to walk since Mikana was the on who drove them to work, and had a couple more blocks to go before they reached the market place were Tenten and Ino said they would be at in the morning. They had only been walking a few minutes, until Hinata heard some rather peculiar foot steps from behind. She stopped for just a moment to turn and see if anyone was there, but to her surprise no one was there or even near them, the street quiet and completely empty. Thinking her mind was just playing tricks on her she quickly turned around and hurried up to catch up to Sakura who was well ahead of her, not paying the slightest bit of attention to her friends sudden pause.

"Umm… Sakura-chan did you hear anything just now?" Hinata asked turning to see her friend's sad depressed eyes.

As if she was pulled from a long train of thought… "Umm no sorry I wasn't paying attention, sorry what? Did you hear something?" she asked turning and wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"Well I thought I heard some one or _thing_ walking behind us just a moment ago….. (swoosh, pause) and, and just now!" she said pivoting on her foot to look behind, searching for the thing playing with her ears. This time Sakura stopped and turned around as well. They searched for anything or anyone that might have made that noise. After a few minutes of carefully scanning the area Sakura and Hinata turned around to continue when they almost bumped into two guys about their age in front of them. Hinata gasped and stopped herself from colliding with the figure in front of her.

"Ah… sorry I should have been paying attention to were I was going!... excuse us." Hinata said giving the guy with soft blond locks and cerulean blue eyes a small bow with her head. She grabbed Sakuras arm to pull her through the two guys when the blond with blue eyes grabbed her wrist and yanked her back causing her to fall in his arms.

"Now, now, angel why the rush?" he said In a gentle voice cradling her.

"Yes, we waited a long time to find you girls. Now come with me cherry…" the one with raven black hair and onyx eyes said grabbing on to the top of Sakura`s arms and pulling her a bit closer with out hurting her.

Sakura whimpered and tried to break free. "Please let me us go, Were in a hurry. We have to find our friends…" she begged struggling a bit more.

"I'm afraid to say that I can't let you go guys go… your coming with us. And it would be pointless to go look for the two brunets and Blondie because there already with us… and your next." Sauske said whispering to Sakura.

"Shhh, if you come quietly everything will be alright angel…" Naruto murmured to the shaking Hinata.

`No, no please not us too…' Hinata thought to herself, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry. you have nothing to worry about we won't hurt you…" Sauske said placing a cloth to Sakura`s mouth. Hinata cried out and struggled against the arms that held her until another cloth covered her own mouth, making her sink into oblivion and bliss.

First done! Whoohoo…. Ok one of our lovely ladies is going to find themselves awake in a bedroom with an un known figure in front… after some of her experiences its going to break off and continue with the next girl till there all caught up and a certain something happens to each of them….. no they don't get raped for who ever was thinking that was the something something… I will leave brief descriptions to make sure you guys don't get lost… if you guys have any suggestions on were the story should head let me know… if I like it I will add it…. I need a least one good review before I add the next chapter which I already wrote… actually I have the next ten chapters ready but you'll only get them if you don't choose to live an antisocial life with me and my story…. Peace out people. XD


	3. TEARS

In this chapter Hinata finds herself in a strange room. What will she have to face in the next three days? Will her predator Naruto be able to comfort her in her panicked way? Let's see and find out.

Tears

Day one…

_Darkness, silence, bliss… _'Where am I?', 'What happened to my friends?' Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, not sure were she was. The darkness was pretty velvety soft and quite warm too? 'What is this?' she thought to herself stretching her arms loving the soft caress that she felt around herself. After some carful consideration she decided she was in a bed, underneath some sheets. She continued to enjoy the feeling of the bed around her while she slowly came back to reality and began to wake up from her medically induced sleep. That's when it hit her. All the memories about work at the café and the walk to the store. The blond with blue eyes and then… darkness.

Her eyes flew open in total panic while she sat up from the satin sheets turning her head looking at the strange room she was in. it was obvious she was in someone's bedroom, but who`s? could it possibly be the boy with the blond hair`s room? Did he really take me and bring me here? She started to hyperventilate while she tried to think of a solution to her problem. When she spotted the door on the other side of the spacious room she mentally kicked herself… 'Of course! I have to escape!' she thought while throwing off the soft sheets and sprinting across the room, grabbing a hold of the doorknob only to find it locked. Now she was really scared and looked around the room for another option.

Hinata screamed! When she felt warm abrasive hands hold on to her shoulders from behind her. She sank to her knees sobbing and begging the man above her.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I won't try to run away again! Please don't rape me! Ahhh why? Just let me go… I want to see my friends!" she screamed and begged the guy with blond hair hugging his leg childishly.

Naruto was a little dumbfounded. 'Poor thing… she's terrified… better get her to clam down.' He thought to him self looking down at the girl, with tears streaking her face and her body trembling. He reached down and grabbed on to her lifting her up by her arms like a toddler. Hinata jerked and struggled against the arms holding on to her lifting her up, but his hold was to strong. Naruto pressed her to him and carried her with her legs being held with one arm straddling his waist and the other holding her back cradling her to him, rubbing her back in big circles. Hinata wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck letting her be carried while she hid her face on his shoulder.

"Hey its alright sweetheart. I wont hurt you, or rape you, or bring you pain. I love you so much even though I just met you… it feels like I've known you for years though, like you were meant to be my mate. Just calmed down, your safe here. I know your scarred, I mean this is so sudden, but your life can be great here if you just cooperate and obey me. I brought you here because I need a mate. I need someone to bear my children and be my companion. But know for a fact your not here just for that… I'm not just going to use you or anything, I will love a protect you and cherish you and… in time… you'll love me too." He said whispering into her ear while he continued rubbing her back and rocking from side to side.

'Mate? He's going to make me his mate? No no no…NO this can't be happening! He's going to rape me! Omg what about Sakura, will they hurt her? And Mikana and Tenten? Ino she's here too… NONONONONONONO!' Hinata began to cry and yell. With all her force she pushed herself from him falling to the floor. She got up and ran to the other side of the room, curling up on the floor and crying. She started to panic and with all the crying she began to choke on her own air and got into a coughing fit.

'Mmmm, can't….breath….' Hinata was blurry eyed and her face flushed while she coughed endlessly. Naruto made his way over to her, 'Wow she cried herself into a coughing fit… I need to get her to calm down'

"Hey, hey doesn't worry there's noting to be scared about relax." He reassured her while sitting her up and leaning her against his shoulder. While he spoke he began to pat her back with his hand to help her breath a bit.

"Shhh, your all right sweetheart just breathe… I won't hurt you." He continued to pat her back until her coughing subsided and she was breathing normally again.

"Better?"

She nodded and relaxed her muscles a bit. Once she was back to normal he sat down next to her. Keeping an arm around her and leaning against the wall.

"Now just relax, like I said I wont hurt you, now lets just talk... ill introduce myself and tell you a bit about myself, and then you can talk ok?" she merely nodded and shook a bit from his hold around her.

"mmmm. Ok. Well my name is Naruto; I am a special type of person, because I'm not completely human. I descend from a long line of animal type predator people. My animal blood line comes from foxes. I have powers, like my super speed and I am stronger than most human, my senses are all enhanced like taste smell and hearing. I can manipulate fire and have some other powers that can heal any wound and create shields. I am a very fun guy, I will do anything for my mate, as in you, my favorite color is orange, LOVE ramen, umm, my favorite animal is… well foxes... I like head and shoulders shampoo, some of my favorite scents are citrus and fruity flavors. My favorite candy is snickers and my favorite drink is mountain dew… and that's about it for now… your turn." He said with a small grin to her. 'Should I say something? If I don't will he get mad?'

"Umm, m-my name is H-Hinata, I am a normal human, I l-like lavender, and _suave_ shampoo, I-I'm very shy and scarred of you, a bit…I like gummy bears, and pandas. M-my fa-favorite food is dumplings. And my favorite drink is jasmine tea." She said quietly looking down trying to shrug of the arm around her.

"Hinata, huh? That's a really pretty name... For a really pretty girl." He said smiling. Hinata turned a soft shade of pink from the compliment she received. No one ever told her she was pretty; her friends would compliment her eyes or silky hair but never her whole self as_ Pretty. _

"Arigato… Naruto… umm where are my other friends? Are … they … ok?" she asked choking up a bit.

"Don't worry there jus fine. Two of them are sleeping soundly right now, Huh yea they had woken up awhile ago and after feeding them my brothers took them to the sleeping room." he explained.

"Sleeping room?" she repeated a little confused.

"Yea we call it the sleeping room because its lined with white mats. Sealing, floor and walls, just like those rooms they use to contain people at asylums, but of course you guys are not crazy. My brothers and I placed six sets of pillows and blankets. You and your friends are to stay in there while were out hunting or going for errands. You could call it our version of a daycare making sure you guys… don't get any ideas to try to escape. Soon hopefully once your all used to the idea and accept you guys will be welcome to spend the nights In our rooms and sleep with us and we wont have to lock you in while were gone." He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling a bit.

"Oh…right." Hinata said realizing that any plans to escape might as well leave her head.

"Anyways yea the girl with the brown hair in two buns and the long blond haired girl were taken there and given sleeping pills… I`m going have to take you there after your dinner." He said apologetically.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." He said jumping up and picking her up like before. Hinata trembled a bit being in his arms but she just held on. He carried her out of his room into a hall way lined with dozens of doors all leading to different rooms. Once they reached the end of the hall he went down a grand stir case. While going down he stopped and stood her up besides him. She looked ahead and in front there were two other guys she didn't recognize.

"Oh hey guys! Meet Hinata my mate." He said with a big grin keeping an arm around her shoulders.

Hinata stepped back from them. One had eyes whiter than hers and long brown hair that was tied back. He had a high collard shirt in a light tan color and a bandage winding around his arm all the way up and into his sleeve he wore a head band covering his forehead. He smiled lightly at her and said.

"Hello there, my name is Neji, your friend Tenten is my mate now. I will tell you what I told her. I am a very nice person, and as long as you respect me I will respect you… hmm you don't have to look so frightened I wont hurt you, and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't let that happen either way ha." He said giving her a polite nod.

She looked over to see a man with short black hair up in a ponytail and jet black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and vest over it with some shorts. He looked very nice and laid back but either way she felt a little uneasy never have had met him.

"This is Shikamaru, Hina" he said giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Hi, like he said I'm Shikamaru, it's nice to meet you Hinata….. Wow Naruto you sure made her docile I could barley get Ino to calm down enough… she had to be sedated in the end… *sigh* how troublesome." He said winking at Hinata

"HA giving you trouble huh shika… anyways you guys ill see you later its time I get her some thing to eat…. Bye." He waved at them as they continued up the stairs and disappeared. He held her hand as he showed her into a dining hall were a vast variety of platters were placed on the long table. He led her and sat her down in a chair handing her an empty plate.

"Take anything you'd like angel." He said happily getting himself a serving of ramen from a big pot in the middle and sitting down to eat beside her. She reached over and served herself a small serving of rice and chicken with vegetables. She picked up her chopsticks just as a boy with spiking hair just like Naruto's but brown came in holding Mikana!

"Shhh, Bunny Shhh. Look its your friend." The man with red tattoos stretched on his face said cuddling her while she wept

"Hinata! No! They got you too!" she wept while got out of the mans hold and ran to her. In a second she was holding Mikana hugging her. Her eyes were getting blurry.

"Mikana I was so worried," she said holding her friend.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked giving the blond a hardcore glare.

"NO Mika he didn't…. don't worry everything will be all right." She said finally crying. She wanted to continue to hold her but the man with the red tattoos pulled her struggling away. In one arm he held her in a death grip and the other was balancing a cup of tea and small white pills… sleeping pills.

`No please… he's going to drug her… no not Mikana, she's so innocent.' She thought while crying silently, while she heard Mikana`s cries and struggles fade down the hall way.

"Hey… don't worry shell be alright Angel. Finish eating, unless you're full?" Naruto said softly brushing away her tears. Hinata finished her dinner being quite hungry, but all she tasted was cardboard. She wasn't really certain of her fate or future, about her friends, about Naruto, or any of the other men. But for certain, she was positive her life was altered permanently, and just the thought of that was enough to let the tears fall.

**OH poor Mikana! Don't worry she will be alright, and I was going to continue more with this chapter but I got tired k? Don't be a hater! Anyways Please! Review I only got one person to review…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! LUV YOU! I WIILLLL UPDATE THE SECOUND I GET A GOOD REVIEW…**


	4. Tears part two

HEY what`s up? Anyways here is chapter 4! So we continue with Miss Hinata Hyuga and after she goes off to dream land its going to break off and go back to the beginning and show you what happened to Mikana prior to being kidnapped and after a little bit of the story with her and Kiba takes place it will eventually catch up to the same time frame where we left of with Hinata… then the same thing will happen again go back to the beginning and show us what exactly happened to Tenten and Ino, there stories after they wake up and so on and so forth finally ending with our pink headed girls which once its finished will finally be all caught up with our five kidnapies and continue but with a general point of view… did I lose anyone? If I did than that's just to damn bad… haha ok on with the story…1,2,3.

Tears, part 2

Hinata found her self being unable to finish her meal, her crying choked up her throat and gave her a head ache. Looking down at her plate she cried quietly and didn't say a word or made a sound, keeping close observation on Naruto's movements. He was simply eating his third serving of ramen and not paying much attention to Hinata. After about another twenty minutes he spoke.

"Hinata… I am truly sorry." He apologized to her turning to face her tear streaked face.

"wh-what?" she asked in a small voice.

"I am sorry, for taking you, away from your family and bringing you here to a strange new house… I know it will be a while before you can truly forgive me. But know in your sweet heart… you don't have to fear this place, my friends, or me…" he said in a gentle voice.

"…" Hinata didn't know what to say… 'since when dose a kidnapper apologized to his victum!'

"…come on… its time for you to go to sleep." He said taking her hand in his and pulling her gently to stand up.

She stood up, but kept her head down to keep from looking at him. They walked for about two minutes, making there way out of the kitchen and in to a living space were a hall way was at the end. Walking through there they passed dozens of rooms coming to the door at the very end. It was a wide door with lots of locks on the outside but none of them were fastened.

Naruto took the handle and opened the door revealing a bright white room with soft surfaces just like Naruto had said earlier. He pulled her though, allowing her to fully view the giant spacious room filled with mattresses of the finest quality, silk sheets, plush pillows, and fuzzy comforters. On the far wall there was a big sofa streting from one side of the wall to the other completely filling the back wall, also adorned with cushins. Strangly the boy that had taken Mikana was in the room, sitting in the center holding Mikana against his chest and sitting her on his lap. Her shoulders wrapped by his strong arms. Her legs resting on the couch, head leaning on his shoulder.

She looked so peaceful, too peaceful… was she alive. Hinata shook seeing the boy with red tattoos look up at her, his soft brown eyes, like needles piercing her sight. She backed away but Naruto held her there.

Kiba gave her a small grin.

"hey Naruto…putting her to bed?" he asked him nodding towards Hinata.

"yea kiba, its late she's tired, what about her?" he asked back.

"hmm, yea poor thing she was hysterical, crying, shouting, begging me not to kill her… uh, she`ll learn soon. It took forever to give her the medicine had to hold her here on my lap. Ill tell you Naruto, it was heart breaking listening to her whimper while she slowly fell asleep…. Well I got to go… bye hun." He said picking Mikana up and laying her on one of the beds, he even said good bye to Hinata. While he was tucking her in Hinata finally noticed they were not the only ones on the room, Tenten was sleeping one side and Ino sleeping the same way on the other side… it was to much and soon Hinata crumbled away.

she sank to her knees crying harder than ever, seeing what their lives came down to. Naruto made his way over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Hinata, its time for you to get some rest... you will feel better when you wake up..." he said promisingly. he took her hand in his and flipped it over so her palm waws facing up. he handed her two small white pills. Hinata looked down, praying he wouldnt make her take them.

"Please, Hina... i dont want to have to make you...please just take them." he begged her giving her a meaningful look. Hinata wearliy brought her hand up to her mouth and popped the pills in. Naruto sighed in relife. "Good girl..." he praised her while handing her a cup of water to swallow them with. with one gulp they were gone. Naruto stood up and pulled hinata up with him. "you will fall asleep soon, here are some more comfortable clothes." he said handing her a pair of cute lacy lavender pyjamas. he turned around to give her a few moments of orivacy and to tend to the bed, getting it ready for her to sleep in.

Hinata was soon dressed in the silky outfit, and made her way slowly to the bed feeling dizzy and light-headed. She was so woozy that she almost tripped but Naruto luckly caught her by the waist and layed her down slowly, tucking her in and giving her fore head a quick peck, soon leaving and closing the door behind him. Hinata was loving the feel of the fabric around her and the softness of the pillow, it didnt take long for her to fall asleep.

Ok were going to see what happened to Mikana and a few moments before her kidnapping...all you got to do is skip to the next page... I seperated them to lesson confusion. Hope you guys are liking it so far and check out my two new stories ive been working on... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! SO THAT YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW YOUR ACTUALLY LIKING THE STORY ALL YOU HAVE TO SEND AS A REVIEW IS ONE OF THESE... [:)]...PLEASE IM JUST ASKING FOR A SMILEY FACE! OK YOU CAN CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER...

PS. SO YOU KNOW WHICH CHAPTERS PERTAIN TO WICH CHARACTER I COORDINATED...

HINATA: Tears

MIKANA: Fear

TENTEN: Fight

SAKURA: Cherry

INO: Shadow


	5. FEAR

Thank you for the few of you who were nice enough to leave a little review greatly appreciated! Pk so in this chapter my character Mikana wakes up in the morning has a good time and bam! Shes taken away, wakes up and she finds herself in... ok I wont say very much...on with the story in 3...2...1

_Early morning, Mikana just waking up..._

_(thinking to herself during this time... * stars are the txting conversations between her and her boy friend... just for clarification...)_

_ '_Ugh so damn early! got to get up. Got to get, up... got to get up... [BEEP,BEEP,BEEP]

'WTF?' 'OH MY PHONE!

(_looking through mess)_ 'omg! Were did I put it... ahh it might be Sai!... com on gotta find it.'

_(after a few minutes she find her phone underneath her bed)_

_ '_how the F*** did that get there? …. oh gosh, three txts from Sai... how sweet... damn he must be freaking out. He can be so mellow dramatic...all right lets see what this says...'

** *Heeeeeyyyy baby want to go out for some coffee this morning? XD **

**-drawing master-***

'how sweet of him! Better read this second one though...'

***Mika plz don't ignore me, are you mad at me for forgetting about valentines day two weeks ago? Ill make it up to u I swear... -drawing master-***

**'**oh baby im not mad, how could you ever think I was mad?' 'let see last one.'

***Mika r u even reading these? Answer me right now! -drawing master-***

**'**better txt him back right now...'

*_**Hey sweetheart, sorry for worrying you , I couldnt find my stupid phone... I could never be mad at you for something as stupid as valentines day... I love you ;p... and yea sounds awesome! How about the coffee shop were we first met? WINK WINK... -sai143-***_

_**' **_and send... hopes hes not to upset.'

***oh what a relief... and yea how about we meet in on hour? -drawing master-**

**'**yea that works...'

_***perfect -sai143***_

_***K -drawing master-***_

_**(regular pov)**_

'mmm something smells good... probably Sakura cooking again...' Mikana thought to herself while quickly picking out an outit perfect for her date and a skirt that would match her Cafe top perfectly so she could slip it on. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herslef...

'Damn girl! You look good!... ok Mika focous you got to get ready...'

she made her way into the bathroom wich she and Tenten shared... once her teeth brushed, lashes perfectly curled, and hair in a cute high ponytail she made her way to the kitchen were she spotted her room mates Sakura and Hinata eating breakfast.

'Yay bacon!' Mikana secretly applauded in her head making her way over to the kitchen and fixing herself a small plate leaving room for coffee later...

"You guys should have woken me, I would have helped with the cooking Sakura."

"Your shift isn't till one Mika, so I thought you would have liked to sleep in a bit." she told me back. 'oh ow sweet of her caring about my sleep patterns...'

"oh I don't mind helping my friends!" I said giving her one of my sweet genuine smiles. I absolutely love my friends... so caring, but sometimes they can be obnoxious... I don't need a babysitter.

"Mika, will you help with the dishes? Please? Sakura is still getting ready, and its almost time to go...?" Hinata asked me with her cute little innocent sounding voice, all shy and sweet.

"Of course Hina, you know I am always happy to help." So for the next ten minutes I stood there washing the dishes, only to hand them to Hinata to have her dry them. After a few more minutes Sakura Came down, looking cute as usual.

"Hey guys im going out with Sai a bit before my shift need a ride?"

"Sure, Arigato mika." they both responded in unison.

"kay"

Once we were all piled into my convertible, I drove off into the direction of the cafe, when Sakura Turned to me.

"So Mika, what are you doing with Sai this morning? Hmmm?" she asked me all cocky.

"oh nothing really were just going out for some coffee at the coffee shop were we first met..." I said turning slightly pink in the face.

"How sweet Mika..." Hinata said adding to my slight embarrassment. Sai and my roommates all got along great and stuff but even I managed to flush more than Hinata especially when it came to details of my relationship. I was never so thankful in my life when I finally made it to the cafe. After a few hugs and goodbye's I was finally on my way for my early morning date. When I finally arived I went inside and sat in my usual seat. I waited for a few minutes becoming irrated. 'where is he? Hes usually here way before me?... strange.. better call him.'

***ring ring ring... hello?***

***Oh umm this isn't Sai is it?* I asked the stange unfamiliar female voice.**

***No sorry Sai had to leave on a mission last minute last night... is this Mikana his Girl-friend?***

***uh yea it is...***

***oh hello! Nice to meet you im Sheeta, his neighbor, he asked me to be his house sitter and asked me to tell you that if in case you might call, to tell you how sorry he is for not being able to tell you about having to leave...***

'what? But then why would he text me this morning? he wasent even home!'

***do you know when he'll be back?***

***yes in two weeks...***

***thank you***

***Bye***

After hanging up I sat in my chair sipping my latte a little confused... if it wasent Sai who txted me then who was? Probably some freaky friend that Sai knows trying to scare me or something...

better get going im going to be...(_glances at clock) _OH SHIT IM LATE! I ran outside making my way into my car... I just started the engine when I saw a pair of big brown eyes staring at me from the mirror .

I screamed bloody murder, jumping out of my car and running for dear life...'oh my god,k some fucking weirdo is in my car!' I ran into the wood right behind the cafe... wow im stupid why not run into the building... oh right running away _focus _Mika!

I ran and ran, but when I turned back he was nowhere near me.. when I felt a hand from behind me. I turned and saw some man with brown hair and weird tattoos on his face.

I slapped his hand away from me and went into an all out sprint into the opposite direction.

(ring ring ring)

"**hello? Mika?"**

"**Ahh Sakura PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" **I screamed at Sakura begging her to help me.

suddenly he was infront of me holding his arms out while I collided right into him.

"**AHH SAKURA! SOME WERIDO IS CHASING ME! AHHH! HE HAS RED TATTOOS BROWN HAIR, BROWN HAIR... NO PLEASE NO!" **I begged the strange man trying to get a good grip on my struggling body. He held out a needle filled with something, and before I realized he shot whatever was in there in my arm and covered his hand over my mouth to try to muffle some of my helpless cries.

"**MMMMM... PLEASE... STOP... PPLLEASE SSSTOOPPP.." **I begged him slowly becoming really dizzy and loosing all my sense of balance. I realized that I had dropped my phone at sometime and all I could hear was Sakura's cries booming out of the speaker. I tried calling back but something was forcing my eyes to close unwillingly and I was overcome by darkness, being held in that monsters arms, as I fell asleep.

TO be continued...


	6. Petrified

"Hey..." a soft weird voice said, I did not recognize it, and it seemed really far away.

"Come on... open your eyes..." this annoying voice kept compelling me to awake, from... well actually I'm not really sure, seems really quiet here... wherever I am...

"Wake up..." this little whispered told me _again_... WTF! Who are you to tell me what to do? Hello? Are you listening to me? oh..wait I'm thinking to myself...

I tried to open my eyes... if I didn't know any better I would swear there were bricks keeping my lids closed. But finally after what seemed like a good twenty minutes, I was able to draw my vision out of the darkness and let in a little light.

'Strange'... where am I... wait? Who's holding my hand? How did I get here? Am I in the hospital?no... I remember running...i remember a pair of strange, brown eyes...and something red...

(POV KIBA)

'Wow, she sure is cute... she's perfect for me... I feel kinda bad for sending her those fake text messages... mm better wake her up, shes been asleep ever since I captured her.. so that's been like what 5 hours now?'

(normal POV)

(brief moments before)

There she was, calm, kind of irritated, but so beautiful. All carefree sipping her coffee, waiting for her significant other, who would never show. Kiba was sitting up high in a tree watching her sitting in the coffee shop, the place he has tricked her into going. Yes he was ashamed for sending her fake txts and tricking her into coming, but he was love struck. Even though she didn't know it she was his destined mate, and nothing was going to stop him from having her. So even though he felt guilty, he continued to sit up in his perch waiting for her to come out, so he could play out the rest of his kidnapping strategy.

'I think shes leaving...' Kiba thought to himself, seeing her angrily put her phone into her bag and exit the cafe. He quickly hid in the back of her car which she had forgotten to lock, and waited for her to go in...

(time skip, five hours later after kidnapping)

Mikana was just starting to wake up, and Kiba stayed sitting next to her, holding her hand gently.

Kiba had tried to coax her from her sleep, and after a few minutes it started working. She began twisting and turning in the soft bed were he had laid her, she even whimpered a bit, and soon her eyes opened revealing two glossy, chocolate eyes, exploring the room around her.

Once her eyes met his, all the color in her face was gone. She was a statue frozen in time. Petrified with fear.

Kiba slowly reached over and cupped her face with his hand. She jumped at his touch and tried to push her body as far away as possible.

"shh, your ok..." Kiba whispered to Mikana who was shaking and hyperventilating.

"Relax..." Kiba said to her while he continued to stroke her cheek and hold her hand. After about thirty seconds he spoke.

"My name is Kiba, you have nothing to fear, I wont hurt you... I brought you here because your the person who will make my life complete and I yours... your my mate.."

"No... no... NO!" Mikana shrieked. Jumping out of the bed and running as far as she could. She ended up being cornered by Kiba, and huddled into the corner holding her knees and hiding her face.

"whoa there! Hey, its ok... your ok hun..." Kiba said trying to approach Mikana as slowly as possible...

but Mikana refused to listen and continue to beg and scream...

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO GO HOME! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! PLEASE DONT HURT ME! AHHHH... SAI! PLEASE COME AND SAVE ME! AHHHH...HMM."

Mikana sounded like someone was cutting off her arms and legs. It was a little over whelming but Kiba expected something like this to happen, so while she continued with her screaming and yelling, he quickly took out a bag that he had under his bed.

"Hey!" he said trying to get her attention. He was holding some rope and cloth. She looked up from his sudden outburst, and began to quiver seeing the items he was holding.

"Finally I got you shut up a bit... jeez.." he said a little relived.

"Now listen, I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO HURT. YOU. But continue to scream like that, which is totally pointless... and I'm going to have to use these.. got it?" he said sternly but with a soft face.

Mikana quickly nodded clamping her mouth with her hand and tried retreating in the corner as much as possible.

"Just relax, and let me explain a few things to you... Ok like I tried to say earlier my name is Kiba, I am a genetically altered super human. I have animalistic traits and genes, I have super powers and other super enhanced strengths and senses. Now you might not understand this, but I have a imprinting sort of thing that lets me know who my destined mate is supposed to be... and through instinct I chose you, you might not feel anything, but just like your my perfect match I'm yours... I will always protect you and care for you, this is my room, in the mansion that I share with my brothers, we all live here, and now this is your home too.. trying to run away is stupid and pointless, Neji the oldest of us is the leader, so your going to have to obey him as well as me. And its no mistake that your roommates are your roommates, because there's six of you and six of us all perfectly match. Ok that's about it." Kiba explained to Mikana who was probably the most scared and confused human on the planet.

"You don't have to be afraid, your like a little bunny, quivering in the forest," he said making his way over and crouching down next to her, lowering his voice.

"s-stay away from m-me" Mikana said backing up a lot more. She mentally kicked her self when her stomach suddenly growled hungrily. Kiba was a little surprised, but then approached her even more holding out his hand a little.

"Come on, take my hand, your alright here... you live here now... I know your hungry, and for the rest of your life, ill be the source of your food... take the hand... I don't bite... please... don't make this harder than it needs to be..." Kiba continued to coax her into coming out of her little compressed ball.

'can I trust him? I don't want to stay here... I want my friends, and my mom... and Sai...' Mikana thought to her self trying her best to ignore her growing hunger.

After about an hour of Kiba trying to convince her, she finally made a small move. Unbending her arm and warily reaching out. Kiba knew to stay still and let her be the one to take his hand, it was a little time consuming but knew it would be worth the wait.

Ever so carefully she placed he small soft hand into his. Kiba stood up slowly leading her into getting up too.

"There you go, that wasn't so bad huh?" he said with a small grin.

"Come, lets get you something to eat..." he said quietly and carefully tugging her along and leading her through the enormous house.

Mikana struggled a bit and continued to tremble, but Kiba kept leading her, letting her take her time.

They came up to a long stairwell that they went down and turned right, then left, and into a big dinning room filled with pots and dishes full of steaming food.

Kiba settled her into a chair. Standing next to where she was sitting he began filling a plate with different foods, and offered it to her. Gratefully she took it and a fork next to her. She hesitated a bit, not knowing whether or not the food was safe or not. Kiba sat next to her a began eating all the things he had given her to show her it was ok to eat. After a few more minutes of consideration she took a small bite and then another, until she was hungrily eating away. Kiba smirked watching her. When suddenly.

"_let me go you bastard!" a voice could be heard from another room, then there was a cry of distress from another voice all coming from the same direction..._

'Tenten? Ino?' Mikana thought to herself thinking she heard them screaming,

"W-what was that?" Mikana asked quietly.

"Well umm..." Kiba began not sure on what to tell her, knowing she would freak out.

_'you leave her alone! Ino! Run!' _'TENTEN! And INO!' Mikana thought to her self, jumping out of her seat and running in the direction of the voices. She ran and dodged a lot of items. Trying to figure out which ways to go. When Kiba finally caught her.

"Hey, hey, hey.. its ok... your friends are ok.. there not going to get hurt I promise.." he said trying to keep a grip in her and dragging her to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he reached into the cabinet and took out a couple white tablets and got a cup of tea as well. While he carried her out of the kitchen he realized Naruto was in the room with his mate, a small girl with dark purple hair and beautiful white eyes.

"LET ME GO...! INO,TENTEN!" Mikana started to sob, knowing her friends were somewhere in the huge mansion. She felt Kiba trying to comfort her by rubbing her back and letting her soak up his shirt with her tears.

"Hey look its one of your friends." he said to her getting her to look up

Mikana was hurt, seeing Hinata sitting there, with a tear streaked face.

"Hianta! No they got you too... why?" Mikana cried embracing her friend.

"Did they hurt you.?" she said glaring at the blond next to her... They stayed there hugging for a while longer until she felt and arm wrap around her and pull her away. She tried to break free, but his strength was all that much more of hers. All she could see before being dragged into another hall way, was Hinata's white lavender eyes, brimming over with tears.

After a few more minutes of effortless fighting, she was brought into a white room, filled with pillows and blankets, all white and soft, like a crazy person might stay in.

Kiba brought her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap, holding her down.

"Shh, its ok... I need you to take these..." he said holding out a pair of white pills.

'ah shit! This psycho is trying to kill me!' she thought freaking out again.

"No, please, don't kill me! Pleases, I am sorry for acting like that.. please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Mikana begged thrashing around.

"Your not going to die... these are so you get some sleep.. that's all." he said placing them in her mouth. Clamping one hand on her mouth and holding her body with his arm. With his free hand he stroked her throat trying to get her to swallow.

Mikana began struggling, crying and squirming, convinced they were poison. Eventually she was desperate for air and swallowed.

"Good girl, there there... shh I promise your just going to sleep for a while... no need to be afraid. Shhh... its ok... just close your eyes bunny... everything will be alright..." Kiba murmured to her cuddling her to his chest while she wept. She was so over whelmed with her crying she didn't notice when Shikamaru and Neji came in holding Ino and Tenten already asleep. They left and after a while longer Naruto walked in with Hinata still awake... everything was a blur, and eventually the fight to stay awake was to great, and Mikana fell asleep defeated. She recalled being held by Kiba, and strangely she didn't mind... Sai never held her like that, she loved Kiba's sent and warmth, and that's all it took for her to be knocked out cold.

**I hope you guys liked the passed couple of chapters... the next chapter will be about Sakura, and Sasuke... hope your liking the story... please continue leaving SSS.. reviews.. short, simple, sweet.**


	7. Encounter

**Hi there, here is the next chapter. I hate keeping people waiting so you can expect new chapters every 2-3 days... before I continue with this story that I am relived a lot of you reviewers are either following or you added it to your favorites so that's great! and so I would personally like to thank everyone who are taking the time to read this story or any of my other stories, also don't be afraid to leave a comment good or bad... I joined this website to help me with my writing skills, so think of it as helping my education? Anyways as soon as I update this story and the other ones a couple times more I would like to start another story, if your liking this one and want to see another like it please leave a message or privet message me I check my email everyday so I know whats going on. If you have any suggestions for a story I greatly appreciate anything like that, so yea feel welcome, I mean from what my friends tell me I am a really nice person so anything you have to say I will take into deep consideration and I wont like hate mail you or anything its just not in my nature... sorry for wasting some time I promise to make this chapter extra long... before I continue a little clarification... as you all know hopefully by now the time dose skip back to the beginning and this time ill be focusing on Sakura and Sasuke, now in this chapter I make Sasuke sound like hes bi-polar, there is some bondage and slight almost rape like scenarios, because I felt that with Naruto and Kiba I was being to gentle-cuddly kind of mood, and they are supposed to be ferocious predators,so if you don't feel comfortable with that then I don't recommend reading. Ok 3...2...1**

**Cherry:**

"Don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!" (teenage dream) Sakura was happily singing away to one of her favorite inspirational songs, being blasted out of her speaker. It was around 7 in the morning, and as usual she was the first one up. She didn't care about the music being loud since everyone was supposed be up twenty minutes ago.

She made her way around her room looking for items that she needed, and picking up items that she didn't. Once she found what she was looking for and her room was relatively clean, she quickly got dressed in a nice knee length skirt and her Cafe t-shirt. Once that was done she left her room and went next door to Ino's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. She knocked again when no one answered a bit harder.

" (KNOCK KNOCK) Ino! Its time to get up!" she called from behind the closed door.

"..."

"Ino, come on you know how long it takes you to get ready! So hurry up! HELLOO?" Sakura called out again finally turning the door knob letting herself in.

She was a little surprised when the room was completely empty. 'huh? Where did she go? She never wakes up early?' Sakura thought to herself scanning the room one more time. She left the room, and went down the hall to see if maybe she was in the bathroom that they both shared, but that too was empty.

'perhaps she did wake up early once... ha! She might be mediating with Tenten. Tenten is always up early for that,' satisfied with her answer she made her way down to the living room where Tenten usually did her early morning routine, only to find it empty also.

'what! Where is everybody.' Sakura asked herself again pondering to herself.

'probably out shopping or something She thought to herself smirking at the idea of Ino actually waking up early only to go to a shopping spree.

She made her way into the kitchen deciding a nice cup of tea was what she needed. Once in the kitchen she spotted a note on the fridge. It said;

**Sakura, Mikana, or Hinata...**

**Hey, sorry for not saying anything but Ino, had well an early morning emergency, the shoes she wears for work broke or something like that, and unfortunately she volunteered me to go with her to replace it... this might take a while, sooo see you at work.**

** TENTEN :P**

**'**of course, only Ino could manage to "break" a shoe' Sakura thought to her self laughing a little. After the kettle was put on the stove, she ran back up stairs to wake Hinata up. She made her way over to her door and Knocked.

"Hinata-chan time to get up! We have the morning shift at the cafe!"

"OH...umm hai... arigato Sakura-san, would you like me to make breakfast?" she heard her respond a little timidly. 'she's always so helpful'

"No,no its alright, I got it. You just get ready." After that she ran back down stairs, taking the boiling water off the stove and preparing herself a cup. It was like her little morning ritual, that only she knew how to perfect... she would seep the green tea bag for exactly a minute and a half, then a camomile tea bag for thirty seconds. add a pinch of sugar and a teaspoon of honey, then finishing it with a squeeze of lemon. She even called it BLISS tea. She liked the idea of having her own little private tea recipe and didn't share it with anyone. Yep Sakura was the kind of person who enjoyed the little things in life.

After she was done preparing her drink, she pulled out bacon and eggs from the fridge and began cooking breakfast. She loved to cook and would lose herself in the different combinations of spices and cooking techniques. Soon after everything was done Hinata made her way down and sat down to eat. They ate in silence enjoying the sounds from the birds through the window. Not long after Mikana came down stairs, looking happy.

'a little too happy,,, ooooh Sai..' Sakura thought to herself seeing Mikana's "i have a date" face.

After they were all done eating she flew up the stairs and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Once everything was in order. She grabbed her cap, and shoes running out to meet Mikana who was waiting to give them a ride to work.

Once at the cafe, she started working immediately, cleaning up spills, taking orders, bringing food, and then clearing tables.

"Excuse me miss," a man waved to her.

"Yes sir, what can I get you?" she asked sweetly.

"i would like some pie, whatever the special is today, and a cup of coffee, de-cafe." The man explained glancing at the menu.

"right away, will that be all?" she asked.

"yes please, how much?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

She was just about to answer when her manager greeted her. She turned and said a quick hello, then turned back to charge the customer his bill.

"Thank you come again," she waved at the man while he left with his food, then returng to wiping off the counters.

"So Sakura, I assume Ino and Tenten, are not feeling well?" Mike asked her getting her attention.

"No their fine.. why?" she asked a little puzzled by his question. "Well I assumed since their not here," he said casually.

"What!, but they left early.." She said confused wondering were they might have gone.

"perhaps we should try calling them, Ino always picks up her phone." Hinata suggested.

"alright" Sakura agreed taking her phone out, and dialing Ino's number. She put her phone up to her ear, and waited a bit.

'please Ino, pick up...im really worried,' Sakura thought to herself, waiting to here her bubbly voice.

"HEEYY, SORRY I CANT COME TO THE PHONE RIGHT NOW, LEAVE YOUR NAME NUMBER AND A BRIEF MESSAGE AND ILL CALL YOU BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE... BEEP"

'darn' Sakura thought to herself a little anxious now.

"she didn't answer..' Sakura announced.

"perhaps you can get a hold of Mikana, she could go look for them at the store..." Hinata spoke up again. Sakura redialed but to Mika, only to hear Mikana's scared, distressed voice...

(you know what happened, I am not retyping for third time haha lol)

…...

(Sakuras pov)

'why? Mika why? Who did this... who would ever want to hurt someone as nice as you?...' these thoughts haunted Sakura as she continued to walk to the market place'... and were is Ino, and Tenten...? why dose it feel like I just lost all my friends?...

she was pulled out of her train of thought when she realized Hinata was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Hinata I wasn't paying attention... did you say something?" I said apologetically turning around to face her.

"Umm.. well I thought I heard something... and Just now!" She said turning around to spot the source of noise.

"its probably just the wind Hina..." she turned around to face possibly the handsomest man she ever met. She turned to face Hinata who had almost ran into the blond boy who was standing next to the raven haired Knight. Hinata realized that Sakura was a little dazed and had a slight blush so she reached over for her hand and tried to pull her through.

"ahh... sorry I should have been paying attention...excuse us" she tried to walk through them but the blond grabbed her wrist and yanked her back causing Hinata to fall I tried to go and help but the raven haired man had a hold of me, he didnt hurt me but he was very intimidating. Involuntarily I whimpered. I heard the Blond say somethig but couldnt make out what exactly. I was to lost in the never ending black hole. Mezmurized by beuaty, suffering, and lust. This man i never met before was melting me, making me lose that sense called fear, and all by looking in his soft, hard, gentle eyes.

I could feel a cloth. I could smell antiseptic. I could hear Hinata scream. But all i could see... were his eyes...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hooray! Ok now all i need is to write Sakuras incounter with Sasuke and the time line is going to change so you can see all the girls at once yay! Hope you liked this chapter. Please PM ME... WHATEVER WORKS JUST DO SOMETHING! HAHA OK BYE...XD**


	8. Sensitive

Sakura woke with haze,some one was holding her but she didnt know who. Suddenly she felt a hand brush some loose strands of hair away from her face and tuck them behind her ear. She shuttered at the touch and opened her eyes to meet the gaze of the man holding her.

"little jumpy are we?" the man with raven hair chuckled a bit and then caressed her cheek.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed realizing what was going on and trying to get out of his arms.

"whoa there!" Sasuke said holding her arms above her head and pinning her to the floor. He straddled her waist and leaned forward his face inches from hers.

"please..please let me go... get off of me..!" Sakura begged trying to free her arms.

"no, and stop screaming, I wont hurt you"

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"be quiet," he ordered her.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Sakura continued to scream trying her best to get him off, he clamped his hand over her mouth and spoke.

"The sooner your quiet, the sooner ill explain what I have to say, and the sooner ill get off of you..." Sasuke explained calmly and composed. He removed his hand from her mouth, and watched as she began to cry.

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" Sakura cried, continuing with her struggles that would get her know where.

"your not being quiet..."

"please get off, please... I want my mommy... let me go please..." Sakura begged him trying to roll him off.

" when your quiet, ill let you sit up, come on be quiet." Sasuke kept on insisting waiting for her to be silent. Sakura was tired and used all her will power to keep silent and bit her lip to stop her voice.

"good girl," Sasuke said. He gently got off of her and watched with amusement as she scrambled to get as far away from his as possible, she backed her self up against the wall.

"now stay like that," he ordered her. Sakura gave him a slight nod.

"ok, my name is Sasuke, I am a super human, my ancetory comes from a line of black ravens, I have super powers and super senses, as long as you behave you have nothing to worry about. Obviously your scarred now, but theres no reason you should be. Your my mate and eventually your going to love me as much as I love you. Your not used to me but im going to change that right now, but first tell me about your self, so that I know how to accommodate you, since this is your home from now on, but let me warn you, I do not accept disobedience and I will punish any. Other than that I am a very nice guy and ill make sure you enjoy your life with me. When we do have our first intercourse as expected since your my mate, know that's its not rape, its making love. You will feel pain as any female will the first time, but I will make sure you feel pleasure as well. Now tell me about your self..." he finished his little speech getting up and sitting on a chair resting his chin on his hands.

Sakura stayed silent not really sure on what to say.

"just tell me your name cherry," Sasuke said holding his patients. Sakura remained quiet, and looked down.

"Tell me, now. Remember I don't accept disobedience." Sasuke repeated getting a little agrivated.

"..." no answer.

"fine, if you wont tell me, I have other ways." and in blink of an eye, he had her tied down to the bed and he was straddling her waist. Sakura screamed and yelped at the sudden change in posture.

"i warned you," Sasuke said, he hooked his fingers underneath her shirt and lift it up exposing her abdomen and belly button but only that.

"Please dont im sorry! No please no!" Sakura screamed thinking he was going to rape her. Sasuke simply bent down and blew soft warm air on her bare skin making her whimper and struggle in vain. He sat up right again and made sure not to put his weight on her.

"Name?" he repeated the question.

"please, g-get o-off, don't touch me!" Sakura begged while she was trembling, and her eyes overflowed with tears. Sasuke tugged on her shirt more and exposed her bra, he bent and blew more air which made her jump. He placed his hands on her bare stomach and held her in place while he gave her a small kiss right above her belly button.

"ahhhhh," Sakura cried feeling his lips on her skin. Saskue felt sorry for frightening her, but this was his punishment, and hopefully she would catch on to his little game. He sat up again.

"Name?" he asked again, but this time he slowly and gently slid his hand underneath her, and traveled up to the metal claps on her bra letting her know what was to come if she didn't answer.

"ahhh, SAKURA!" she screamed her answer. He removed his hand from underneath her and covered her chest back up with her shirt. He gave her tummy another kiss feeling her jump.

"good girl, but I asked you to be quiet, don't be so loud and I wont do anything to you that makes you uncomfortable.." he explained the rules of his little game. With one hand on her waist keeping her steady, he used the other hand to draw little figures with his finger on her skin. She whimpered and tears fell as he did that, but she did her best to stay quiet and not have his lips touch her again.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Sakura asked him timidly as he continued with his figure drawing with his digit.

"desensitizing you, to my touch. I use my other hand to feel the convulsions of your muscles when your scared, as soon as your muscles in your abdomen calm down ill move on." Sasuke said while he contiuned with his drawing, making little imaginary shapes and letters.

"ok, next question, whats your favorite color?" he asked keeping a finger on the hem of her shirt, and continuing with desensitizing method.

Sakura was trembling still, and to focused on his fingers making little shapes, but didn't want him to pull her shirt back up.

"Pink" she answered as calmly as possible, trying to fight the urge to scream and struggle, wanting him so badly to remove his hands.

"Relax, favorite animal?" he asked moving his hand to draw little invisible figures right above her hip and skirt. She jumped a little but his hand kept her from moving to much.

"Cheetas, please stop that, Im scarred." she begged him rolling her hips to try to move away from his hand that was lightly stroking her soft skin.

"No, this is so you get used to me. I wont hurt you. This is all it is nothing els. I promise none of this will hurt, you might even feel pleasure, since its almost like a complete body message." he explained with a soft voice continuing to stroke her.

"but I don't want you too..." Sakura said with her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"shh, your alright cherry, ok favorite drink?" he asked ignoring her pleading and continuing.

"t-tea," she said becoming frustrated that he wouldn't stop. She forced herself to stop shaking, and tried to hold still, hoping this would get him to stop. Sasuke knew she wasn't really used to it but decided to stop for a while since she was giving it an effort. He gently tugged her skirt down leaving her in her underwear and removed her shirt.

"AHH NO! NO PLEASE!" Sakura screamed becoming hysterical again seeing as how she was half naked. Sasuke took her face in his hands and kept eye contact with her while she continued to struggle now and cry. He waited like that for a few minutes until her screams died down a bit.

" I promise this is as far as ill take it, I won't remove anything ells." he said brushing away her tears. She nodded shuttering a bit trying her best to remain silent not wanting to give him any reason to go back on his word.

"Alright, tell me about a fun time you had with a friend or family member." he said while he used his finger to continue with his therapeutic movements this time right above her bikini line where he knew was sensitive.

Saskura was over whelmed with the slight pleasure she was getting, all because of the sensation she got when he tickled her there. But she knew the faster she told him the sooner he would move on to a different, less sensitive area.

"ah...o-once f-for my b-b-birthaaay my rooom-m-mates and I went to the b-beach. My friend I-Ino got pinched by a c-crab, it was funny b-but she got an infection and needed t-to ge-get medicine." she squirmed a bit but was relived when he removed his hand from there.

"sounds like fun, do you like the beach?" he asked casually and calmly while he reached over and did the same but to her shoulders helping her relax. She let out a small moan, making Sasuke grin a bit.

"y-yes" Sakura replied quietly, hating herself for moaning.

"Felt good huh?" Saskue asked pleased that his method was working, slowly, but definatly working.

Sakura didnt respond, she was still terrified of him and her tears continued.

"ok, I am going to untie you and flip you over, don't be scarred, im sure you'll enjoy a back rub.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, please... " but Sasuke cut her off by using his super speed again. And in an instant she was laying on her stomach, but this time her arms and ankles were loose and not bound he was on top of her straddling he again and began messaging her back again gently.

"Please why cant you just leave me alone!" Sakura cried grabbing onto the pillow next to her and burrying her face to cry. Sasuke continued with his movements and eventually her cries were muffled. He got off her, and grabbed a blanket to cover her trembling body. She curled up on the bed and hid her face in the pillow, with her hand she covered her head with the blanket.

" Don't cry, its over now. You did well cherry, here I layed out some clothes for you. Ill leave them in the bathroom. Go take a shower and calm your self. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you." Sasuke said rubbing her back over the blanket and trying to coax her out. Soon Sakura's tears ran dry and she carefully popped her head out. Hesitantly she walked over to the door that lead to the bathroom still clutching her blanket.

"go a head and clean your self up, your welcome to anything. Don't worry I wont go inside." Sasuke assured her nodding towards the door.

Sakura hurriedly ran inside and locked the door thankful for some alone time. She was amazed at the bathroom. Giant bathtub, double sink, wide shower, cabinet, and closet, all adorned in marble.

She stepped into the shower, letting the warm cascading water relax her muscles. She was being taunted with questions.

'can I trust him? Not sure yet... can I escape? Probably not... what happened to Mikana and Hinata? Will Tenten and Ino be alright? How am I going to survive here? Will he feed me? ' Sakura asked herself while she cleaned her body with a bar a soap. After her body was clean and she washed her hair. She got dressed in the underwear he had layed out and then put on the nice soft summer dress.

'well at least its not showy... ok Sakura, you have to coperate... do whatever he says and not show him your fear anymore. Your confudence is the key, if you show him respect and demand that he shows you respect you might survie until you can figure out how to escape... just cooperate.' Sakura thought to her self. Once she was dressed in the comfortable clothes she brushed her hair out with a comb she found in the bathroom and picked up the mess she made.

She took a deep breath and opened the door to find him reading on his bed. He looked up and smiled.

"feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded a little trying to hide her growing fear. He stood up and walked over to her. It took all her will not to run. But when he took her hand she was surprised to find it soft and gentle.

"com'on lets get you something to eat." he explained tugging her along and out of the room. They walked he never letting go of her hand. The past many rooms, even the one that was probably the dinning room and went straight into the kitchen. There was a counter with chairs and he made her sit down in one while he went to the other side and started preparing something. After a few minutes, he placed a sandwich in front of her.

She nodded her head in thanks and took a bite. She was surprised to find it made just how she likes it. Turkey, lettuce, tomato, honey mustard, and two slices of bacon extra crispy.

"just how you like it.." Sasuke said giving her a grin.

"how did you...?" Sakura started to ask a little shocked.

"i know..." he cut her off.

She didn't argue deciding that maybe he had been a stalker or something and saw her prepare it at the cafe for lunch. ' its creepy to think he knew where I worked.' Sakura thought to herself finishing her food. Once finished Sasuke handed her some pills. She looked at them fearfully.

" They just make you sleep love." Sasuke assured her. "here is some tea.." he said handing her a cup. She took the pills, and with a swallow of tea they were gone. Here eyes went wide when she tasted it.

'Theres no way...green tea, with just enough camomile, sugar, honey, lemon...impossible!' she met his eyes. He realized her shock and spoke.

" I know..."

she passed out before the pills even took effect.

**Oooooooh, creepy! ok this chapter was probably the most twisted up chapter so far... hope you like it... I know I posted the one before this about... I don't know like 3 hours ago! but I just love you guys so much that I put the next... k ciao! XD**


	9. Fighting will power

Hello readers... I apologize soooooo much... Im sorry for literally shoving this story to the side I just didnt know where to take it.. but I promise not to do that again.. This chapter is actually a conjoined chapter to what should have been two is now one... so like longer than usual... hope you like it! :D

3...2...1

Fighting Will power...

'And one...two.. three.. breath...' "ahhh" Tenten sighed happily, and satisfied while she enjoyed her morning yoga. It was pretty early, but she didn't mind. Every one got up around 7 so she woke up a 6 giving herself an hour of alone time. Not that she didn't love her friends but have a little time to herself was always welcoming. She was sitting on the floor, with her legs spread out to the sides and her nose almost touching the floor, stretching her muscles and back, to the point where it hurt a little, but still relaxing just the same.

She continued her little routine, swiftly moving into the next positions almost effortlessly. No distractions, well...

"AHHHHHHH!" a high pitched scream was echoed from through out the hall way. Jumping to attention, Tenten raced up the stairs to Ino's room where the scream originated. Getting into a fighting stance to deafened from a possible attacker, she was quiet infuriated with the sight in front of her. Ino stood in the middle of her room, no attacker, but instead a pair of shoes in her hands, jumping up and down with tears streaming down her face. Tenten could tell she was upset from the broken strap on her left shoe, but honestly the anger from almost having a heart attack out weighed the sympathy.

"Ino! You idiot I thought something was seriously wrong!" Tenten yelled. Ino ran across the room and grabbed onto Tenten shoulders.

"OH but Tenten! It is seriously wrong! It is!" She cried.

"Ino your shoe breaking! Is not AN EMERGENCY!" she yelled right back. "Plus your screaming probably worke up the whole house!" she yelled motioning with her arm.

They both listened.

"...(cricket calling).."

"See? No one woke up, so its ok" Ino exclaimed happily jumping up and down. Tenten face palmed.

"Oh Tenten please come with me to the store. I need a new pair of work shoes!" Ino begged.

"Ino, you have dozens of shoes, just wear one of those." Tenten said.

"what?! No I can't there all designer! I need a shabby pair! Like the ones your wear all the time that you got all walmart." She cried hugging Tentens legs.

Tenten expressed all of her patients when stopping the urge of slapping Ino.

"Oh Tenten! Please! Please Please! Come to the store with me real quick!" Ino continued to beg.

"Ok, Ok fine, but quickly! We have to get back in time to get ready for work." Tenten said, suddenly being pulled from the room, and down the stairs.

"Yay! Ok get some shoes on, and ill meet you in the car." Ino squealed. Grabbing her keys from the peg against the wall.

"b-but i-m in my yoga clothes." Tenten whined, hoping Ino would have given her time to get some jeans on instead of the streatchy yoga pants she was wearing.

"Ugh no Time! Plus they make you look sexy, rarr" Ino said, clawing at the air and meowing.

Tenten grabbed a sticky pad from the counter and scribbled a note letting the girls know where they were going to be, and stuck it to fridge. Grabbing a pair of shoes, on her way out.

Jumping into Ino's car, they sped off to the strip mall.

"So Ino, how did that blind date go last saturday." Tenten asked, trying to make small talk.

Ino looked down, a little sadden.

"oh, um well he.. he was just like the rest of them... more intrested in looks.. you know." Ino explained, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh Ino, i'm sorry to hear that, I knew that you really liked Jeremy." Tenten sympathized.

"yeah, its ok, ill find someone ells... someone who likes me for me.." Ino said, a little hesitantly.

They rode in silence, for the most part. Then of course Ino had to get her caffine fix.

Pulling into a starbucks drive thru, Tenten could only sigh.

"_hello, welcome to starbucks.. may I take your order." _

"Uh yeah, can I get a light soy milk salted caramel late. Extra dry with whip cream and cinnamon."

"_ok, anything ells?"_

"Do you want anything?" Ino asked turning to Tenten.

"Um some green tea."

"tea?..." Ino asked shuddering at the thought.

"Um yeah, im going to need a venti, hazelnut frappachino, soy milk, light on the syrup, extra whip cream, two pumps of chocolate, and caramel on the top." Ino said giggling, and giving Tenten a wink.

Tenten gave Ino a death stare.

"oh... um actually can you make that last one De-cafe..." Ino asked, laughing nervously. Tenten let out an annoyed sigh. When there drinks were paid for, they finally arrived at the mall. Entering, Lily's shoe boutique. Ino got to work looking for a pair of shoes. Tenten sat down, and sipped her drink while looking around.

Glancing around innocently, she spotted a guy, with spiky brown hair, and red streaked tattoos on his face, looking nonchalant at a rack of shoes.

"great, some gang freak, is thinking of becoming a trany..." Tenten muttered to herself. What she found odd was that the guy who was far away, gave a small growl, clutching his fists. She also heard a mild laughter from behind her, distant, but still creepy.

"Damn, super hearing much?" Tenten muttered again, getting up to go join Ino who was oblivious to the world right now. What she didnt like, was that the two guys where closer to them right now.

"Ino... we have company." Tenten whispered. Ino stopped what she was doing, to glance over. Seeing the two guys.

"Oh, we should leave..." Ino said, grabbing Tenten's wrist and pulling her out. Moving closer to her she whispered.

"Told youm you looked sexy..." Tenten punched her arm lightly. They left the store, and began walking around the mall a bit.

(Shikamarus POV)

'Smart girls... they recognize a predator when they see one.'

I walked over to Kiba who was now standing right beside there car.

"They noticed out presence fast, guess where weren't discreet enough." I said. He looked over at me. He was holding a pink phone, probably belonging to one of the girls.

"what are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking up my mates number, I sent her a text. She thinks its her boy friend. And I arranged a meeting for us to meet at the cafe." he explained.

"smooth." I was impressed, who would have thought Kiba could be smart. Kiba gave me a grin, then he placed the phone back into the girls car.

"Lets go" he said, " There coming"

We went to go hide inside our own car, and waited a while. About five minutes later, we saw my little blonde, and the brunet with attitude, exit the front of the mall, with about five shopping bags. They looked a little rushed, but defiantly calm. As if they had completely forgotten our little encounter. They got into the car, and then they drove off.

"Well, we better follow them..." I said, starting the engine, and then... the race began.

(Tentens POV)

I couldn't help feeling still a little creeped out by those guys in the shoe department. It like they were waiting, for us. Ino, I guess, had completely forgotten, she was driving happy as ever. Well I guess that had to do with the fact that she had bought her work shoes, plus four other pairs, that she just had to get.

"Hey Tenten." Ino said, bringing me out of my train of tought.

"Yeah?"

"Listen very carfully to what I am going to say, In the glove compartment, there's a compact mirror. Take it out, and with out being to obvious, check out who is in the car, behind us... I... I think its them."

I was a little surprised, and shaken at the same time. Doing what Ino said, I pretended to check my hair, and tilted it. I almost screamed, seeing those familiar red tattoos, and the guy with black eyes. Snapping the mirror, and putting it away, I practically threw it back into the glove compartment.

"I-Ino, its t-them" I could help but sounding scared.

"Tenten, you need to relax, and hold on... im going to lose them.." she said, perfectly calm, but with a serious tone.

"W-what?" Suddenly I was thrown to side of the door, while Ino sped off and went through an exit from the highway.

(Shikamaru POV)

It looked like they where talking casually, guess they hadn't seen us. The one with the attitude took out a little mirror, what was scary was that through the mirror she met my eyes, for a second, before closing it.

"Shit. They know."

"What? You cant be serious" Kiba asked a little skeptical. I think he finally believed me, when the little yellow car suddenly flew off the high way.

"Oh. Shit." Kiba said, surprised.

"Yep, there panicking now. Well better not lose them." I said, taking the same exit... it was just the first lap..in our great big race.

(Ino POV)

I drove that car down the rode like a mad person. Tenten was clutching the arm rests, and freaking out.

"Tenten! This is no time to panic!" I practically yelled.

"What the hell! Your driving like a mad person! Slow the hell down!" She screamed right back.

I decided that she was right, and slowed down a bit. Im sure there way behind us.

"INO! There back! There back." Looking in my rear view mirror, that stupid son of a bitch was still tailing me.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"INO! Ino, forget what I said, forget all of your morals! Forget fucking driving school! And get this shit going!" She yelled at me.

I slammed my foot on the accelerator. My car went flying down the rode. But they stayed right behind us.

"Dammit!"

"Ino. W-what are we going to do?!" Tenten cried.

"Calm down. We haven't lost the fight yet."

I drove my car as fast as I could, trying not get us killed. He was fast too, staying right at my pace. I reached a rode, that when you turn right, its a one way one street. That was my chance.

(Shikamaru POV)

She was good, really good, but not my level of good. She was speeding down the rode, the light turned red, but she ran right threw that, turning right. Now her car was going the exact opposite way I was. Our cars were parallel to each other, I could see her threw her window, she must have known, because for about five seconds, she turned her head to face me, pure anger in her eyes, she even stuck her middle finger at me. Then she turned back, and kept driving.

"Hahahaha! Damn she's got attitude! Ah shit dude your screwed!" Kiba laughed.

"Heh... she's smart... My type for sure." I laughed a little.

(Ino's POV)

Tenten started to laugh a little nervously.

"Ino what If you angered them?" she asked.

"I don't give a shit, he's the one angering me... To bad he's such a jerk, he's pretty cute."

She slapped my hand when I said that.

"Ok ok, listen, were almost home, when I park the car, you run to the damn house. We'll tell the girls, and call the cops, if they show up."

Tenten nodded in agreement. We were almost home, just a few more minuets.

(Shikamaru's POV)

"Hey Shikamaru, I feel kinda bad, you know.. for scarring them like this." Kiba said.

"Yeah, but in the end, were all going to live happily, plus you still have to go pick up your mate."

I replied, understanding where he was coming from.

"yeah in like an hour."

They were heading home I knew that for sure, so I decided to take a different route, so that they didnt see us...

"Were almost at the finish line."

(Tenten POV)

We were turning onto our street, and no sign from the freaks. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the shaking in my hands. We made it to the house, Ino didnt even try to park the car, she just left stopped on the side of the road.

"Go" she ordered.

I opened the door, and ran out side, running up our drive way, I could see the window, to Sakura's room. I could even hear her singing to Teen age dream. She loved that song.

"TENTE..." I could hear Ino scream from behind me. I looked back, and the guy with the black eyes had her in his arms, muffling her cries. Pure panic ran threw my veins, I had to get help. Sprinting to the door, I reached for the door nob, my fingers brushing it, when I was pulled back. I gave a shriek. The guy with the tattoos, put his had over my mouth. Tears leaked from my eyes.

'No,no... were we so close.. the door was right there...'

He put a cloth over my mouth, and a strong chemical was all I could smell. Everything was fuzzy. Everything logical leaving me. They had gotten us, it was so incredibly frustrating. We were so close, to escaping this nightmare. Help was five feet in front of me, but with this new found fuzziness, it seemed farther. I cried. I was sick and tired of this. He had won. Not only was I losing the fight to stay awake, but so was Ino.

"Dammit..." was my last thought. Before I completely lost my sense.


	10. Not who you think i am

It wasn't long before she went limp in my arms. Her quiet breathing indicating that she was in a quiet sleep. The little brunet, with the two intricate buns, now lay unconscious in my arms, and a boat load o guilt washed over me.

"Hey, Kiba. don't beat your self up. You know its for the best." Shikamaru said bringing me out of my train of thought. He was holding the Blondie, bridal style in his arms, and she was just as passed out as the hot tempered one in mine.

"Yeah, I know, but still these are just the first two, having to do it again is going to be heart breaking. Just the look of fear in her eyes, how she was desperate to reach the door.. feels bad." I said.

"Don't feel bad, remember you still have to go pick up your own. Matter of fact you better get going now, hand her over to me." he said.

Adjusting the blond, he carried her over his left shoulder. I carefully handed the brunet over to Shikamaru helping him position her over his right shoulder. With both in his arms, he walked off in the direction of his car. I waved goodbye, then went off in a full sprint to the cafe.

(Shikamaru POV)

I carried the two girls over to the car, and easily opened the door to the back seat ,placing them inside. I went over to the drivers seat, and was just about to get in, when Naruto landed right by my side.

"Hey Shika, how did it go?" he asked, trying to get a peek at my princess in the car.

"It went ok I guess, they had us on a wild goose chase, but of course we won." I said.

Then Sasuke came running up to greet us.

"Dammit Naruto could you have slow down a little?" he asked angrily

"Nope! This is so exciting!" he exclaimed happily, giving a cheerful awwwoooo.

"Quiet, Naru!" I said. I couldn't risk waking up the girls now, that Blondie had quiet the mouth on her.

"You two better get going. They should be leaving for work now. Plus I have to go pick up Sai, and report to Neji, then we have to set up the make shift clinic, where we'll place trackers on them while there still asleep." I said annoyingly. Of course Neji just had to pick me to do all of his damn work.

"Oh well good luck." Naruto said, before leaping up and disappearing into a blurr.

"Dammit" Sasuke muttered, crouching down then leaping running off after him.

After they left, I got back into my car and drove off. I still had to go get Sai. Yeah Mikana's "boyfriend" was actually our medic. He posed as Mikana's boyfriend, and acted like a best friend to the other girls, to keep an eye on them, and make sure everything was ok. It was a dirty trick but had to be done.

He didn't live with us at the mansion, he had his own home, pretty big actually where he held a small clinic, his assistant nurse Sheeta would be in-charge of giving our mates and future children checkups.

Today however, once we got all the girls at home, they were to give them a quick evaluation, and place trackers on them should they ever escape, very unlikely but you couldn't be to careful.

It took about ten minuets to get to the house, he was waiting for me outside, with a medical bag in hand.

He took a seat in the front with me, but turned his head to see the girls laying on the seat behind us.

"Poor, things." he said, obviously feeling bad, since he was the one to befriend them, and gain their trust.

"Yeah, but in the end it will all be worth it, remember that." I replied, pulling out of his drive way, and heading home.

"Where's Sheeta?" I asked noticing his assistance absence.

"Neji came by and picked her up to go set up the clinic, I stayed behind to get some supplies ready." he said. I nodded, and kept my eyes on the road. We didn't talk much, Sai was a man a few words, my kinda guy.

The Mansion was a good three hours away from the main city, excluded and well hidden in the deepest part of the woods. It wasn't a problem to get to it, actually with our speed and flexibility we were easily able to just jump through the thick trees in a matter of minuets but with the car it was slower and harder. Eventually we came to a clearing, were I usually left my car, we would travel by foot from here.

Parking the car, in the small space surrounded by trees, we were in a bit of a dilemma. Sai was just as fast as any of us probably just a little slower then Naruto who was the fastest but he didn't have our strength and carrying Tenten would be difficult. So instead of just zooming through the trees we had to walk down a small secret path, that was marked by our scents.

We walked for about thirty minuets, When I felt a different presence approaching us. Leaping out of the trees Neji came up to greet us.

"Hey guys, I was wondering what was taking so long," he smirked.

"Well if you wouldnt be such a lazy ass, we would have gotten there hours ago." I shot right back.

He chuckled a bit at my remark.

"well I'm here now aren't I?" he said grinning again. "Give her to me Sai, that way we'll travel a lot faster" he said. I knew he just really wanted to hold her, it had nothing to do with travel efficiency. Sai was reluctant though handing over Neji's mate. Neji held her bridal style, and when he thought we werent looking he took a small sniff of her hair, enjoying the probably intoxicating aroma.

"Come on guys, Sheeta is waiting." he said jumping up and leaping through trees, Sai followed him closely behind, I stood there a while enjoying the alone time with my mate, she slept soundly in my arms, her face clam in a restful slumber. Bowing my head a bit I kissed her forehead gently, knowing it would be a while before I got to do that again, before she trusted me.

I crouched down, and pushed off hard, not realizing till I was in mid air how different it was with her in my arms, I lept from tree branch to tree branch, enjoying the feeling of being free in the trees again. She didn't even stir, wrapped tightly in my arms.

We cut the time well into a forth getting there much quicker, our mansion was boarded by a fifteen foot high wall, the entrance was a tall strong metal door with a pad lock that was old and rusted. We never unlocked it because we could easily just jump over the wall. The front of our mansion was a long wide yard with a giant garden and path with lots of cherry blossoms, and apple trees. It was beautiful, a completely natural scene perfect for our mates, and very large so that they could run around, and get tired even before they met the wall. We had two pools, an indoor and out door, plus a hut tub. We even had an outside cabin in-case we ever wanted to really be alone with them.

Making it there, I jumped again from my tree and landed swiftly on the ground on the inside of the wall.

Neji and Sai were already heading inside, I quickly following them. We entered our massive house, being welcomed by the large twin grand stair case, but in-between there was a door that led to an underground basement that held many rooms, including our torture room, to be quite honest I don't even know why we have that.

Decending the stairs we were greeted by Sheeta at the bottom. She led us to one of the larger rooms, where she set up a makeshift clinic. We would build a less ghetto one soon and upstairs, but for now this would have to do. The room was all white, and had three examination tables, plus a couple trays on wheels with all the different supplies.

"Welcome back masters, I have everything set up." she said in her sweet little voice.

"yes thank you Sheeta, Neji bring her around over here, Naruto and Sasuke will be here soon with two more so I have to work quickly." Sai said, pulling on some white gloves, and hanging a stethoscope around his neck. Neji carfeully laid the brunet on the bed, and Sai went straight to work, checking her joints, and taking her blood pressure with the plastic sleeve and meter.

"You can bring her over here Master Shikamaru," Sheeta said waving me over to the bed she was standing next to.

I walked over and laid her down. Sheeta got on a pair of gloves, and gingerly grabbed her hand bending her wrist gently checking her joints as well. They checked there knee joints, wrist, shoulders, elbows, and ancles. Once those were done, they listened to their hearts and lungs. Once everything was cleared by both of them, Sheeta took out a syringe, filled with a clear liquid. She injected it into her arm, and covered it with a small bandage. Taking out a small romote looking thing she went over the spot were she injected her and heard a small 'beep' indicating that the tracker was working.

"Ok she is all done, Now all that's left is place your mark on her, but that wont be until your ready" she said. I nodded and picked up my blond princess taking her to my room, where she could sleep until the medicine wore off.

(Neji's POV)

"Ok Neji, she's good to go." Sai said scribbling something down on a chart. I nodded my head in thanks, and cradled her in my arms. Leaving the clinic I headed for my room, passing Naruto and Sasuke on my way, with two girls in their arms. I went up the stairs, and through a hallway into my bedroom. I laid her down on my king sized bed, keeping her in my arms. It was fun watching her sleep, she was so cute, I could barely hold my excitement, but of course I would never show it, my authoritative look was key.

At some point I'm guessing I fell asleep because next thing I knew my head was throbbing. Something hit me on the head and I felt it hit the ground.

Getting up a bit startled, I looked around and right in front of me, my sweet little princess was glaring at me, a hard cover book in hand, her body in a defensive stance.

Tears were staining her cheeks, and she was flushed, and down right pissed.

Seeing her in distress like that made me instinctively get up and hold my arms out to her, approaching her slowly. But..

"DONT COME NEAR ME YOU LONG HAIRED TRANY FREAK!" she screamed at me. Her sudden outburst caught me by surprise, making be back off. I was so surprised I didn't have time to react as another book hit me on the head. I threw my hand up to protect my now throbbing head, and made a move to get closer again. But instead she came running at me, leaping a little and throwing a kick at me. I dodged crouching down, while her kick went right over me. Gently I grabbed her anckle making her fall.

She yelped when she hit the floor. I was trying not to laugh at her feeble attempts to strike me again, knowing that she was giving it her best effort. She threw a punch at me again, but I caught it grabbing onto her wrist. I gave a gentle tug and since she was kneeling, she fell forward her upper half landing on my lap. Pinning her arms behind her back with one hand, I used my other hand to rub circles on her back.

She tried flipping over off my lap on the floor, but I held her in place with barley any effort. I reminded my self to be aware of my strength, knowing that the little effort I was giving was equal to her own.

She screamed and thrashed around trying to get away, panicking now that she knew I had her.

"Let me go! Let me go you freak!" she screamed.

"ha ha, are you really in any position to be yelling at me?" I asked laughing.

"I can scream to anybody I want! Your not the boss of me!" she yelled.

"There's no reason to be yelling, I havent hurt you or done anything so your just being obnoxious." I said still laughing.

"YOU FUCKING KIDNAPED ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled.

"No, I didn't kidnap you, the other guy did. Well I did tell him to, so I guess i'm to blame for that in a way."

She screamed some more desperately trying to get away. After a few minuets she just went limp, obviously exhausted. I could tell that she was crying, she tried hiding her face but I knew by the sent of the salty water trickling down her face. I continued rubbing her back, hoping she'd calm down a bit.

"Listen, I know your frightened, even though you don't show it, I can tell that your terrified right now. But there really isn't anything to be afraid of, I promise never to hurt you, and I also promise you a life full of comfort and love and anything you might need." I said quietly.

She tried getting away again, but I gently held on. She was crying a bit harder at the moment, probably losing the fight to hide it.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Neji, I am a super human with special abilities and strenghts. I have gotten these gifts from a long line of animalistic ancestors. I have super speed and strenght, as well as the ability to control some of the elements, along with a few more powers here and there. I'm the leader of a group of five, your roommates, are also here and..." Neji couldn't continue, as Tenten jumped right out of his arms. Since he had been holding her arm, the sudden move pulled her's back a little to far, and then he heard a 'pop'. Tenten cried out in pain as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. She sank to her knees, holding her arm.

Neji was so surprised at her sudden escape and outburst it took a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. Hearing Tenten cry out again, he jumped into action, making his way over to her. She shuffled her way back up against the wall tears streaming down her face.

"S-stay back! D-dont touch me!" she screamed through her tears.

"Hun please, I just want to help." Neji said desperately wanting to get his mate out of the pain she was in.

"Don't touch me! You did this! You hurt me!" she cried.

Neji felt like crawling into a pit of depression and crying himself. If he had been holding her better she wouldn't have been able to escape, and she wouldn't have hurt herself. He shouldn't have told her about her roommates, its what set her off in the first place.

"Please I can help. I don't want to hurt you I just want to help." he said.

Tenten just kept crying wanting this nightmare to be over. Neji crawled over to her slowly, she tried kicking him, but he easily dodged.

"Listen Hun, we have to pop it back in, or els it will hurt a lot worse. Its going to hurt for a second but then it will feel a lot better." he said.

"No, no, don't touch it." she cried.

"I'm sorry love but it has to be done." he said making his was over slowly.

"Please just leave me alone, please! OW!" Tenten shrieked. Neji when he was close enough, he used his speed to grab her arm and shoulder, giving it a quick tug and push popping it back into place. She cried out in pain, and burst into tears.

Neji gathered her into his arms, Tenten was so overwhelmed she actually accepted the hug, grabbing onto his shirt, and crying on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurt, but it will feel better soon." He shushed in her ear, picking her up into his arms. He carried her, back down to the basement. Sheeta was in the clinic cleaning up a bit when he went inside.

She looked up with a smile, but when she saw Tenten she motioned them over. Neji went over and sat her down on the table. Tenten looked around fearfully clutching her sore arm to tired to fight them off.

"She dislocated her shoulder, I popped it back right away but I want it checked out." He explained to Sheeta.

Sheeta looked surprised hearing such an injury just occurred.

"You were right to pop it back in, or els it could have gotten worse.. may I?" Sheeta asked Tenten, holding out her hands ready to check the shoulder. Tenten trembled a little but nodded knowing her shoulder could use some medical attention. Sheeta was very careful not to hurt her, but Tenten still winced at the soreness.

She clutched the edge of the bed hard, trying to hold still, as Sheeta moved her arm up and down checking for any ligament rips.

"You can hold my hand hun," Neji said softly offering his hand to her. Tenten refused it with a shake from her head.

"Nothing seems broken, it'll probably be sore for a couple days, ill get you some morphine for the pain. And i'm going to wrap it to help with the swelling, plus your going to wear a sling so that you don't force your shoulder to much." Sheeta said getting out some ace bandages and wrapping her up. She made a sling out of some white soft fabric tying it around her neck.

"here, these will help with the pain" she said handing her some pills."and these will help you rest" she said handing another pair of pills.

Neji took the last pair though, putting them away deciding she wouldn't need them till later. Neji helped Tenten unwillingly to her feet, putting an arm carefully around her shoulders leading her out. On the way they spotted Sai making his way down.

Shaking the arm off Tenten ran too him.

"Sai! Help you have to help me! He kidnapped me! He might even have Mikana!" Tenten cried fresh tears, overjoyed that she saw a familiar face.

Sai brought her in for a gentle hug, before pulling her away gently.

"Oh Tenten, what did you do to your self hmm?" he asked referring to her arm in a sling.

"He hurt me Sai!" she cried.

Sai wiped away her tears with his finger, and hugged her again.

"Tenten listen to me. Neji is a great guy, honest. If you stop resisting your going to love living here, Please I know this is new and frightening, but trust me, its all going to work out. Just give him a chance, please?" He asked.

"B-but he k-kidnapped me" Tenten whimpered backing away from Sai.

"Hunny, Sai works for us, he's our doctor, He became your friend too keep an eye on you, make sure you were safe." Neji said coming up from behind.

"Y-you tricked us?" Tenten asked not believing her own words.

"Don't look at like that Tenten please, Our friendship is real, I swear. I love you all so much and I did it because I know its best for you. The relationship with Mikana was fake I have to admit that, but I did love her like a sister, I love you like a sister, and I want whats best for my family." Sai explained, giving Tenten a reassuring pat on the head.

"Please, please give it a chance.." He begged her, moving past her to go back into the office.

Neji put his arm around Tenten reassuringly and led her upstairs, she was so confused, angry, scared, frustrated, to even know how to react anymore...

"Come on, some food will make you feel better" Neji promised, leading her up the stairs, and into the light of reality.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Lessons learned

(Shikamaru's POV)

My princess was fast asleep as I carried her up the stairs. Her head leaning against my chest, her mouth slightly parted, breathing lightly. I grinned seeing her like that. Reaching my room, I laid her on my bed, pulling the sheets from under her, then tucking her in. Going to the blinds I shut them, I was never a fan of bright light anyways.

I walked over to my desk, sitting down in my chair, and pulling out a notebook. I had about a dozen of them, all filled with doodles and sketches of different things. I mostly liked drawing cats, and in black. Tigers, panthers, cougars, you name it. If it was ferocious and mysterious, it was in my sketch book. But for some reason, I felt like drawing her. She was bright, optimistic, bringing light to every shadow, a place I found my self being many times.

Taking out a pencil, I started sketching the overall outline. Usually I would use a heavy weight line, making it dark and sinister, but when while I was drawing her, I found my self using a very light stroke. I drew and drew her. Her standing on a beach, sitting near a window, or even just laying there on my bed, but they were all off. She didn't look right, something was off.

Crumpling them all up I threw them away, something as perfect as my princess couldn't be flawed especially in my sketch book. I guess I was over thinking it, because when I looked down, I realized I was drawing her, but with me... She was standing there, her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, her beautiful arms wrapped around my neck. I was sitting on a chair, I was smiling and laughing. She stood behind me, looking down, also laughing. It was so beautiful, so perfect. I put it down on my desk, admiring my work.

A good feeling swept through me, knowing that this picture would be true one day.. yeah one day.

(Ino's POV)

I could feel that I was moving somewhere, but my legs where heavy and unresponsive. My head felt heavy, and leaning against something hard, but warm. I could smell something, something that was attractive.

Some one was holding me, the person who was moving me somewhere. I tried opening my eyes, but they protested against my orders. I was hoping who ever was carrying me, was friendly. I remember running behind Tenten, before someone pulled me back. I remember seeing 'his' eyes, then feeling very sleepy.

Maybe a police officer heard us scream. Maybe they came, shot them, and are taking us to the hospital. Maybe in a couple hours ill be on my way to work, and apologize to Mike for being so late, maybe later the girls and I would all go out to dinner, and then we could all have a party at the house... and maybe there really was a tooth fairy, and World peace would begin tomorrow.. yeah right.

( Shikamarus POV)

I heard the sheets moving, and my eyes shot up. She was moving around a bit, probably starting to wake up. I went over, sitting next to her, using my hand to lightly brush away a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but shut back closed.

I took her hand in mine, feeling her warmth. I sat very still, seeing if I could feel her squeez my hand at all. The suspense was killing me.

I felt a little movement from her hand, like small tug, like she was trying to get away. She lifted her hand away, and brought it back down, probably still tried from the drug. Then her eyes opened.

She looked around, trying to focus on her surroundings. Then she gazed over at me. Gasping at full alert, she pulled her hand away sitting up and scooting back.

She looked around again, only more alert, and then glared at me.

"Where's Tenten?" she asked me with complete seriousness in her tone.

"She's fine, with her mate. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Why did you bring me here?" she spat at me.

I wasn't even sure how to answer, I wasn't expecting her to be so calm.

"Please, let me explain and introduce myself. My name is Shikamaru, I'm not like normal humans. My clan and ancestors developed special skills, that enable us to survive any situation thrown at us. My brothers and I have come to the age where we have to find our mates, and be with them. With my instinct I chose you, and you might not know it, but we were made for each other, and over time you'll love me as much as I love you.."

I waited for her to scream, to cry, to try and run away, but she just sat there. Looking down, and avoiding me, but staying very silent.

"I-I don't care what you think, I am not yours to control." She said to me, glaring at me.

"I never said that, please just give it a chance, you love living here." I replied.

She looked down thinking about something deeply. Letting out a sigh, she looked back up, but still avoided my gaze.

"Ill stay here, with you. I wont run away, and ill give it a chance, but you must promise that you wont harm my friends.."

"You would stay here for your friends." I asked, not believing how incredibly brave she was being.

She nodded biting her lower lip. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"... My roommates, my friends, my...sisters, There my everything, I know you have them here. I know that my chance of escape is really low, I mean I remember that race we had... So even if I were to escape, I would have nothing. My parents haven't talked to me in years. If staying here in order to be with them is the only way, then ill do it. Crying and screaming wont do anything, so might as well try to make the best of it..." she said, so quietly, like a whisper. I could see a single tear roll down her fair skin.

I reached out to wipe it away, but she flinched back. I retreated my hand a little, but then slowly stretched it back out, wiping the tear away with the pad of my thumb.

"Why don't you take a bath, it will make you feel better." I asked.

She thought about it, then looked at me and nodded. I got up, and motioned for her to follow. She got up slowly, and followed me, but kept her distance. She was still doubting whether to trust me or not. But hey, rather her still not trust me then to be screaming and running around. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a gift box.

"Here, this is for you.." I said handing her the box.

She took it and looked at it.

"I was going to give it to you a different day but you need something to wear, tomorrow we'll go shopping and get you some more outfits." I said.

She nodded, keeping her gaze down.

"...thank you" she said quietly.

I nodded, and led her to the door that led to my bathroom. I stepped to the side letting through.

She looked around taking in the room, probably never seeing such a big bathroom. The porcelain bath tub, big enough for four people sat in the middle, there was an elaborated shower in a corner, a vanity against the opposite wall. Two people sink, and a glass cabinet will all kinds of supplies.

I walked to the tub, turning on the water adjusting it, so that I wasn't very hot or cold. Then went to the cabinet pulling out body washes, shampoo, conditioner, bath herbs, and two big towels. Setting them on the side of the tub.

Turning around she still stood near the door way.

"Go ahead, take your time. Your welcomed to anything." I said, walking out and closing the door behind me.

(Ino's POV)

I tried remaining calm, walking into the bathroom was just to much, I was used to my bathroom, with my things. I heard the door close behind me, and couldn't help checking to make sure he was outside.

Walking to the door, I locked it, not wanting to take the chance of him walking in on me.

I felt lethargic, probably from the medicine still lingering in my system. The tub was filling up fast, so I went over to close it, placing the box on the side.

Looking around one more time, I checked for cameras, I didn't want to strip in front of him. I looked at the little vial of bath herbs. It had lavender and exfoliating lilac extract. I poured some of the contents, watching as it filled the tub with light purple bubbles. It looked and smelled wonderful. Getting undressed quickly I submerged myself, loving the feeling of the thick bubbles around me.

I just sat there, not really moving. I was thinking about a lot of things, like about my friends, and If they were OK, if I could really trust in what this Shikamaru fella said. How was my life going to change? Where would it take me... after a while I realized I started to cry again. Just from thinking.

I had been just sitting there in the water for a while, the water was cooling, and my finger tips were all wrinkly. Deciding that enough tears had been shed, I took a deep breath, and dunked my head in the water, getting my hair wet. Taking the bottle of shampoo, I washed my hair thoroughly. After I rinsed it under the tap of the tub, with fresh water, I messaged a little conditioner. After that, I stood up, and reached for the towel, wrapping it around my body quickly.

I Stepped out of the tub reaching for the other towel to wrap my hair in. once it was up, I decided to investigate the gift box. It was a large box, with silver wrapping paper, and a satin ribbon tied around it, finished off in a nice bow. Pulling on the bow, it unraveled falling to the floor. Delicately ripping off the paper, then pulling off the box lid. Inside there was a beautiful dress. It had straps, and a tight corset. It was a creamy white color, the top had lovely ruffles, falling down, adorned with silver Rhine stones. It had a dark purple sash around the waist, and the skirt would fall just beneath my knees, wavy and free flowing.

It was absolutely beautiful, also in the box there were creamy white flat shoes, the toe decorated with Rhine stones. Lastly at the bottom of the box, there was a matching hair ribbon. I sat down on the edge of the tub, admiring the gift. As much as I wanted to rip it up to shreds, and throw it in his face, such a lovely gift couldn't be destroyed.

Even though the dress was beautiful, I couldn't put it on. Retrieving my clothes from the pile on the floor I put on my black skirt, and purple tank back on, then stepping into my shoes. Picking up the wrapping paper,i threw it away. Then placed the box with the clothes, on the vanity. Taking the towel of, I brushed it out, using the brush I found on the vanity. One my hair was smoothed out, I went back to the door, opening it slowly.

Stepping into the bedroom, I looked around a little nervously. He wasn't any ware in sight. Venturing further into the room, I realized how gloomy, and dark it was. At the opposite wall, there were black out curtains, and blinds tightly drawn.

With a shaky hand, I reached to pull open the lights and allow some light in, but a warm hand took mine instead. I heard myself gasp at the connection. Pulling away a bit, I looked up seeing Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." he said, pulling his hand back as well.

I nodded quickly, taking a weary step back.

"Come on, your probably hungry." he said, motioning for me to follow him. Stepping aside he waited till I walked in front. Taking a few steps forward he slowly reached forward, placing his arm around my shoulders, and pushed me gently in the direction of the door.

He led me through a long, slightly lit hallway. There were many different doors lining it, all closed. We reached the end, coming apon a set of stair cases. He gave me another gentle push, leading me down the stairs. I kept my eyes down, feeling like If I didnt see the steps that I was going to trip and fall on my face.

"INO!" a voice shouted, my head snapped up. At the bottom of the stair case, Tenten was standing with a tear streaked face, and a long haired guy had his arm around her. Her arm was wrapped in a sling, that wasn't there this morning..

"Tenten!" I yelled, flying down the stairs. A hand caught my wrist from behind me, spining me around.

Without even thinking, I raised my arm, and striked him right across the face. SLAP.

He let go and clutched his cheek, looking stunned.

"YOU STUPID ASS HOLE! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" I screamed re-directing my attention to the long haired guy near Tenten.

I ran towards the guy, who now held onto Tenten, who looked just as shocked at Shikamaru did. Before I reached him though, I was pulled back again. Next thing I know I felt a swat on my back side.

This guy just spanked me..WHAT THE HELL.

That was all it took for Tenten to snap out of it.

"Let go of her! Ino RUN!" Tenten yelled, running towards me. But she was held back, and before I knew it, I was being pulled away as well.

"Let go! You promised my friends would be Ok! You promised!" I screamed. I thrashed around, trying to pull away, but his hold was too strong.

I was so frustrated, First I was kidnapped, my best friend is hurt, and I got spanked mike a child. I couldn't help but allow a few tears to leak over my eyes, though I tried so hard to blink them back.

Through all the struggling, I felt my self descending some stairs, and into a dark hall way. I could see a door at the end, it was an old wooden door, with out at door nob, just a pad lock looking thing. It must have been opened because he kicked it open, dragging me into the dark room.

My heart stopped when I saw what was inside. Along the walls, were all sorts of torture devices. Whips, chains, knifes, needles, and bottles with weird liquids. There were a pair of hand cuffs suspended from the ceiling, and chair with restraints in a corner, and a head and wrist lock stand.

I felt my head filling with fear. I took it to far, I shouldn't have slapped him. He's going to hurt me...badly.

I felt tears welling in my eyes. I couldn't even think straight. I stood there frozen, while I felt my arms, being lifted above my head, and chained to the cuffs above. My knees shook, and I swear I was about to wet my pants, when I saw him reach for the whip from the wall. He moved towards me so slowly and sinisterly.

"..how dare you..." he whispered, walking around me, cracking the whip on his hand, and allowing the sickening snapping sound echo through the room. "...strike me..."

I gasped, feeling him brush the leather on my lower back, making me shudder.

"I-m s-sorry.." I whispered trying not to stutter.

"Sorry...wont cut it..." he said, circling me around once more.

"I didnt m-mean t-too." I whispered, sounding desperate now, more tears escaping my eyes. "P-please d-dont hurt me.." I cried.

"You. Deserve. it." he growled, lifting up my skirt.

My knees felt like they were going to fall off. My breathing was labored, and I realized I started to hyperventilate. Tears were now pouring, and my entire body was shaking hard.

Looking over my shoulder, I could see him raise his arm. A sob erupted from my throat.

I hitched my breath, closing my eyes, waiting for the first strike, but what I felt next was nothing but a tap.

He had used the whip, but very very lightly. I didn't even hurt, I had barley even felt it. I heard some metal clanking and then my wrists were free.

Without being able to help it, my knees gave out, and I fell to the floor. I hugged myself, trying to stop my sobbing, and slow my breathing.

I thought he was going to beat me, but he didn't even hurt me.

He walked in front of me, but keeping his back to me.

"Let this be a lesson to you.." he said, but his voice was normal, gentle.

I only sobbed harder, lowering my head, tucking in my knees to me chest.

"S-shika..." I couldn't believe I just called out to him, but I really neede some one to comfort me, and ill could think about was him.

I could tell he turned around, and when I looked up, I could see a concerened face through my blurry vision.

He kneeled in front of me, and I felt warm hands taking my own. His finger gently wiped away my tears.

"Oh love, it didn't hurt." he said, almost like forming a question, perhaps wondering if he knew his own strength or not.

"n-no i-i t-thought y-y-you w-were g-going t-to h-hurt me..." I stuttered.

"oh hun." he said, pulling me into his arms. It was like instinct, my body working against my brain, to wrap my arms around him.

"..i told you I would never hurt you..." he whispered into my ear.

"Y-you s-said I de-served it." I cried.

"Scarring you was the punishment, I had no intentions of beating you at all. Neither do any of us, I don't even know why this room is here." he said, rubbing my back in slow circles.

"b-but Tenten..her arm"

"Neji didn't hurt her hun. When she heard that you were here, she got angry, and while trying to escape she popped her shoulder, Neji popped it back in, and got her medical attention right away."

"I'm sorry.." I whispered.

"Its alright, I know what you must be feeling right now." he said, shifting a bit, then standing me up.

"I think you need some rest, lets go put you to bed." he said, swiftly lifting me into his arms.

He carried me back up to main level. And walked through a hall way. We went inside a white room, that was padded and full of cushions, pillows, blankets and mattresses. There was a huge couch at the back, and all kinds of comfort things.

He set me down on one of the mattresses. I ran my hand over to soft silk sheets, and fluffy feather pillow. He walked away some where, leaving me by my self. I felt the urge to follow him, but stayed put.

He came back holding a tea cup. He handed it to me, and a sweet fruity fragrance overwhelmed me. Taking a sip, I realized how thirsty I was, and soon the cup was empty.

He smoothed my hair back, and took the top of my shoulders, pushing me down gently to lay down.

"you'll fall asleep soon, ill see you in the morning..." I nodded feeling the effects of what ever was in that tea.

"everything will be alright...you'll see."

The last thing I saw, was a smile gracing his face..

TO BE CONTINUED.

OMG... this chapter took forever.. i'm sorry it took so long guys, but HOORAY I finished all the individual encounters, so now the plot is going to change a little. I promise it will get better, I know the last couple chapters have been repeating, but that is all going to change... please please review... LUV you guys ^_^


End file.
